Une rencontre intéressante !
by SirineLovatic
Summary: Mitchie va rencontrer une personne spéciale.


**Une rencontre intéressante**

**Blabla de l'auteur****: Salut, alors voici un OS d'une rencontre entre Shane & Mitchie, J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartient mal grès que j'aimerai bien tout comme ma belle-sœur****(Missy) ! (Hey, si j'arrive à les avoir un jour, ce qui m'étonnerait, je t'offrirai Shane pour Noel ne t'inquiète pas mdrr , et je garderai Nate & Jason, pour des raisons personnels ^^)**

* * *

Mitchie était en route pour aller chez le coiffeur, elle ne voulait vraiment pas y aller mais d'après sa mère, elle grandissait et c'était le moment de changer et d'avoir un style plus de son âge, et puis ça pourrait être plus jolie, qui sait ?

Se garant dans un parking, elle sortit de la voiture après avoir payé sa place puis entra dans le salon.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle ! Asseyez-vous au fond de la salle, un coiffeur va venir s'occuper de vous. Je m'appelle Nate Campbell et je suis en formation mais en cas de problèmes ou de questions vous pouvez venir me voir, quoi que je doute que vous en ayez ! sourit-il.

Acquiesçant, elle regarda le jeune homme : Il était plutôt mignon et jeune, il avait des cheveux bouclés qui lui retomber sur son front ce qui lui donnait du charme.

Allant s'asseoir au coin du salon réservé exclusivement pour les clients, elle prit un magazine qui se trouvait à ses cotés et parcourra les pages de _Pop Star Magazine, a_près avoir salué les personnes déjà présente. Elle sourit en voyant une photo de son cousin, Jason, en plein milieu d'un concert un sourire resplendissant au visage. Le connaissant, elle à toujours su qu'il parviendrait à réaliser son rêve ! Elle était vraiment proche de Jason et c'est grâce à lui qu'elle a aussi prit cette passion pour la musique et elle lui en est reconnaissante. A un moment elle s'imagina une seconde à la place de son cousin, devant une foule de personnes qui adorait sa musique et son talent. Cette pensée la fit sourire « Un jour peut-être… mais il faut que je finisse mais étude et que j'ai mon diplôme, sinon je peux dire au revoir à mes espérances ! Songea-t-elle rêveuse. »

- Mademoiselle ? C'est à vous, dit Nate, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout le monde était passé, et elle se demanda combien de temps est-elle resté déconnectée de la réalité. Essayant d'oublier cette réflexion, elle se leva de sa chaise et posa le magazine sur celle-ci et suivit Nate qui l'invita à s'asseoir devant un miroir.

- La personne qui va s'occuper de vous est en retard et j'en suis navré mais il ne devrait pas tarder !

- Aucun problème, répondit Mitchie, de toute façon je ne suis pas pressée !

Le jeune homme sourit avant de s'éloigner, derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Restant « Seule » la brunette réfléchissait, non pas à comment convaincre sa mère de faire carrière dans la musique, mais plutôt à son emploi du temps de ce soir. Elle n'avait rien prévu et ne se réjouissait pas vraiment d'une soirée en compagnie de _Léonardo DiCaprio_ pour trois heures de romance.

Entendant la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, la jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir un autre jeune homme qui entra en saluant Nate avant de passer derrière le comptoir alors que ce dernier lui prévenait qu'il devait s'occuper d'une cliente. Hochant la tête pour seule réponse, il s'approcha de la jeune femme après avoir enlever sa veste en cuir il rejoignit la brunette.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Shane Gray je m'excuse pour le retard !

- Oh, comme je l'ai dit à votre ami, je ne suis pas presser alors quelques minutes en plus ne fait pas de mal ! sourit-elle.

Mitchie sentit son cœur, battre la chamade en le voyant sourire à son tour : Il avait un sourire sincère qui la faisait craquer, elle pourrait le contempler pendant des heures ! Et ses yeux était d'un chocolat profond et expressifs qui la fit perdre pied à la réalité jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne le regard pour lui mettre un tablier.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Shane apprit, par son plus grand bonheur, beaucoup plus sur la jeune femme qu'il aurait pu croire : Dès qu'il avait vu, il avait instantanément aimée son regard joyeux et son sourire resplendissent. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait prit la décision de mieux la connaitre car il était sur de ne jamais l'enlever de sa mémoire maintenant qu'il l'a rencontré.

Elle avait 19 ans et vivait encore chez sa mère, son père travaillait dans l'armé avant qu'il ne soit mort, une balle en plein cœur. Elle n'avait pas de petit copain et son meilleur ami et cousin, Jason, était un chanteur connu dans le monde entier. Elle aimerait faire le même métier que son cousin mais ses études ne lui permettaient pas.

Ne sachant rien des pensées du jeune coiffeur, la jeune femme continua de faire connaissance avec Shane qui tout en coupant ses cheveux, répondait à certaines de ses questions.

D'après ce qu'elle a apprit, il avait fait des études de journalisme mais avait renoncé car pour lui ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire, il était plutôt penché sur le métier de coiffeur et espéré, un jour s'occuper des célébrités pour un film ou une publicité. Il vivait avec son père divorcé. Il n'a pas vu sa mère depuis bientôt cinq ans, et donc n'a aucune de ses nouvelles. Maintenant, il avait vingt trois ans et n'avait pas de petite amie prétextant qu'il préférée mieux adopter un chat. Remarque qui la fit rire. « Sauf si c'était toi, là je voudrais bien laissée une chance ou deux. Pensa Shane en souriant »

Quand ce fut terminé pour les cheveux de Mitchie, Shane la fit tournée face au miroir de façon qu'elle donne son avis, ce qu'elle fit avec un sourire radieux, elle avait des cheveux beaucoup plus court qui s'arrêter au niveau de son cou et une mèche sur le coté, Elle ne reconnaissait pas son reflets, elle se trouvait magnifique, sans savoir que le jeune homme était du même avis.

Il ne savait pas comment ni même pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle souriait son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spéciale en elle mais il ignorait ce que c'était, et il n'y renoncera pas sans l'avoir découvrir. Remerciant du compliment qu'elle lui a fait concernant ses talents pour l'art des cheveux, il lui enleva le tablier qui était sur ses épaules et la laissa se lever de son siège. Après avoir payé à l'accueil, Mitchie voulait lui demandait quelque chose mais il fut le plus rapide.

- Mitchie, est-ce que vous avez prévu quelque chose prévu ce soir ? demanda ce dernier espérant une réponse négative.

- Non, je n'ai rien de prévu justement… j'ai ma soirée de libre, à moins que regarder un bateau couler au milieu de l'océan en 1912 est un passe-temps ! rit-elle tandis qu'il souriait à sa remarque.

- ça vous dit qu'on aille dîner ? Je connais un restaurant pas loin, et de plus on on apprendra à se connaitre un peu plus !

- Je serais ravi d'aller dîner avec vous ! répondit la jeune femme heureuse qu'il l'invite. Mais à une condition…

- Tout ce que vous voulez !

- Qu'on arrête de se vouvoyer, rit-elle

- Ça va être facile ! Rit-il à son tour.

Après lui avoir donnée ses coordonnée, elle l'invita à venir la récupéré dans les environs de dix-neuf heures, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de se préparé, et elle sortit du salon heureuse, ignorant que Shane se faisait chambrer par Nate qui avait écouté depuis le début, leur conversation.

« Décidément, je ne regrette pas d'être venus ! pensa la brunette souriant. ».

Fin.

* * *

Et Voila j'espère que cette petite rencontre vous a plu ! Par contre je n'ai pas prévu de suite mais si une personne veut bien utiliser cette OS pour une fiction, venez me voir ;) !

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Shane version coiffeur ? Moi j'aime bien ! :p


End file.
